Make Me Wanna Die
by xxxFactory Girlxxx
Summary: Alex Jones just moved to forks with her mother, step-father and step-sister, and she is not happy about it. she misses her home. but can the mysterious Jace cullen change her mind or will she succumb to her scary unknown destiny. rated T for future.


I was staring out of the car window with my earphones in and my iPod turned on high, when we pulled up to the house. It stood alone in the midst of trees and grass. It was old, old and big and scary looking, like a bad omen warning us to turn around and run back to where we belonged.

My newly appointed step-Father, however, had a very different reaction to the intimidating house. He turned off the engine and jumped out of the car with a big smile on his face. He was immediately followed by my Mother and step-sister. The three of them ran down the yard and up the steps to the front door. I allowed myself a small smile when I saw how Jack had to pound his shoulder against the door to get it to open. My smile vanished when the door finally opened and my mother turned to wave me in. when I didn't move, she turned back and walked into the house.

I wasn't going to give in that easily. She had promised me when she had first stated dating Jack that we wouldn't have to move house if it ever turned into something more, but here we are ten months later and we've already moved countries. When I was told we were moving to America, I have to admit, I got a little excited. I still wouldn't leave my friends but the idea of living somewhere like New York, Chicago or California did sound appealing. But when I found out it was Forks I was moving to, that shred of excitement disappeared and I said no. Forks is a place where it rains practically ninety nine per cent of the time. In other wards it's the exact same as Ireland, except my friends aren't here and I don't know anybody. In the end I was still forced to pack up and move. And for what? So my Mother could please Jack. So he could move back to the town where he grew up. So he could ruin my life just for the sake of his own personal amusement. I hate them rite now and if I were to go into that house while I felt like this, I would blow up at them.

xXx

After two hours it was pitch black outside. I was still in the car and I was still listening to my iPod. I didn't even notice my mother leaving the house until she was in the back seat next to me. She had two pillows and a blanket in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as I took out my earphones.

She threw one of the pillows at me and started to spread out the blanket. "If you won't come inside and go to bed then we're just going to have to sleep here."

"We?" I asked.

"Well I'm not going to let you sleep out here alone. It's dark and cold out here and you might get frightened."

I laughed "mom I'm almost sixteen not six. I'm not afraid of the dark."

She laughed too but then her face turned serious and she said "well you should always fear the dark. Bad things lurk around dark corners."

I looked at her, a little confused "okay the way your voice changed just there, that was a little scary."

"Maybe so, but trust me its true," she looked at her watch "it's getting very late, we should go to sleep. You don't want to be tired on your first day of school tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie."

And with that we both went to sleep in the back seat of our little car. In my dream I saw horrible beasts with red eyes, hunting in the forests. What they looked like I couldn't tell. All I could see of them was their piercing red eyes. They were fast. Running through the woods searching for their pray. I didn't know what they were looking for, but whatever it was they seemed determined to catch it. And then one was in front of me, and I realised now that I was their prey. It was still dark and I couldn't see its body. All I could see as the thing made its way towards me was its two terrifying eyes, moving closer. And then it lunged and I was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed down. The thing looked straight at me and I could hear it open its mouth. Then everything went black.

I woke with a start. My mum was sitting beside me, folding up the blanket.

"Morning sweetie, it's time for school." She smiled.


End file.
